


To Be Forgotten

by ZroyBefron



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Forest Guardian, Forests, Guardian!Connor, He brings the spring to places, Hes like...Jack Frost but instead of frosty powers he has spring/plant powers, Its kinda obvious who attempts it and I can tell you it aint Connor, Its really confusing sorry, Like you should expect that, Other, Spring...guardian?, Storms, Suicide Attempt, Thunder and Lightning, at some point later tho, forest fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: Connor Murphy died in a accident during a forest fire saving his sister.Because of such a courageous act, he was given somewhat of a second chance. He now has the ability to bring spring to any and every area, but prefers to stick to the forest he had died in, making sure that no one dies there once more.He meets a boy named Evan.Evan knows his sister.Evan can see him.





	1. Intro : Forest Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Zoe - 13  
> Connor - 15

The day was pretty early, the sky clear and the smell of the forest absolutely amazing. Everything was almost perfect. Zoe and Connor quietly walked the trail, occasionally cracking a joke at one another and laughing softly. Really one would say this was all maybe too perfect, but they didn’t care. This was the only alone time the two of them got and they always enjoyed it. They finally managed to reach a meadow directly in the middle of the forest, Connor slowly taking Zoe’s hand and pulling her out into the flower bed.  
  
“Remember when mom and dad brought us for picnics here?” he snorted, sitting down in a patch of purple iris, “If our lives weren’t so shit now maybe they would do that still.”   
  
“Connor!” Zoe laughed, playfully hitting the back of her brother's head as she sat next to him, “Don’t be so hard on them. They’re trying ya know? I think handling two kids is just a struggle for them.”   
  
“More like handling me.” Connor rolled his eyes, “It's obvious they don’t like me anymore Zoe. Not since what I did in second grade.”   
  
“To be fair that teacher was kinda an ass for not giving you line leader like she should of. I would have done the same thing had I had enough strength to lift a printer.” she lightly placed her hand down on her brothers, smiling up at him, “Mom and dad love you Connor...life's just been a bitch lately.”   
  
“Whoa Zoe since when do you talk like _that?_ ” Connor laughed, batting his sister's hand away, “You talk like that in front of mom and dad and they would _kill you._ ”

  
Zoe started to gather some the irises around them, twining their stems together and placing the crown on Connor’s head, “ _To be fair_ Con, I think they would blame you for teaching me such _‘horrible’_ words.”   
  
Connor opened his mouth, ready to snap with a comeback, but was cut off by thunder booming above their heads. _Thunder?_ Connor and Zoe could of both sworn the day was clear when they got here. It boomed again.   
  
Alright. Time to go home.   
  
The older boy swiftly took his younger sister’s hand, helping her up from the flowerbed and walking back to the trail before.   
  
**_CRACK_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “Connor look out!” Zoe yanked her brother away from a falling branch, the tree having been hit catching fire quickly and causing dry grass and trees around to do the same.   
  
_‘Shit’_ Connor thought. _‘Shit, shit shit, shit.’_ the forest was catching fast. He pulled Zoe to another trail behind them. If they couldn’t take the trail the used to get there, they would have to take one to get to the other side of the forest. He ran, refusing to let go of Zoe’s arm and keeping his mouth closed as smoke filled the forest. _‘Keep Zoe safe Connor.’_ he told himself, _‘Stay awake. Keep her safe. Keep running. Keep Zoe out.’_   
  
They could see the edge, Connor almost smiled, slowing his pace. Big mistake. A tree slowly came crashing down with the wind and flame of the storm and before Connor knew what he was doing he scooped Zoe in front of him and threw her from the forest, onto the dirt, and a little away from the fire.   
  
Another crack. Connor was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing…  
  
Was he breathing? What was happening? Where was he again? Wait...Zoe...where was Zoe? Is...was she okay?   
_Another breath…_   
Connor let out a loud gasp, pushing himself up from the ground weakly and looking around. The forest looked chard, everything burned by the flames before. But Zoe? Was Zoe okay?   
_Shes okay._ Came a voice, _You’ve saved her._   
  
But what about himself? How was he...how was he alive ? Was he alive?   
  
He didn’t feel like it.   
  
No.   
  
Connor wasn’t alive, but he certainly wasn’t dead either.


	2. A Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the process of this all, Evan spotted a deer. From a distance he couldn’t quite tell what type of deer this was but he could see the faded white spots along its body. He’d never seen a deer in real life before so to Evan it had been something nice before his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor - 17  
> Evan - 16

The breeze within the forest was calming. It had been years, maybe two, since the fire incident and the forest seemed to be doing well. Lush grass started to sprout, flowers bloomed on bushes and trees leaves began once more to grow on broken branches. It was calm, and Connor enjoyed it. He had grown use to living alone in the forest. If one would even call it living. Chasing away any people who dared to step foot in it, he wouldn’t let another die where he did. He wouldn’t let them see the same fate he did.   
  
He sat quietly with himself in a tree, humming to the sound of the birds peacefully until...something felt out of place. Something was happening, or going to happen, and it didn’t feel right to Connor. A presence was in the forest, a person, and they didn’t intend on leaving from how it felt. So Connor jumped from his place in the tree, grabbed his staff, and made his way to find this person.   


* * *

Evan didn’t come to this forest often. Something about the area always seemed very off to him and he didn’t like it. Today however, he didn’t mind it. It brought him a sense of calmness with what he was going to do. It would take days for people to find him, but that would be okay. He didn’t mind that. He made his way through the thick brush and bushes of other plants, trying to find the right tree that would do the job.    
  
In the process of this all, Evan spotted a deer. From a distance he couldn’t quite tell what type of deer this was but he could see the faded white spots along its body. He’d never seen a deer in real life before so to Evan it had been something nice before his death.   
  
He finally managed to come across a clearing in the middle of the forest, a nice area calm and surrounded by iris bushes. It was almost to good to be true to him. To calm...quiet. Something was off, but Evan continued walking to one of the trees at the edge of the clearing and carefully climbing it. With all the tree climbing he’d done in the past it really wasn’t that hard for Evan to lift himself up onto the higher branches.   
  
Evan made it as high as he could. The view from so far up was almost breathtaking. The way the sun set above the rest of the forest and how the breeze felt on his face. It was far too perfect and Evan almost wished someone would have been here to stop him. But no one was. No one ever was.  _ No one likes you remember? You’re doing this because no one will notice anyways… _ _   
_ __   
Evan took a deep breath and he let go.   


* * *

**Shit. Shit. Shit** **  
** There was a snap and Connor knew very well that it wasn’t from the tree this boy just fell from. Branches had a sort of crisp crack to them when breaking. This snap sounded far different from that kind of snap. While Connor didn’t want to know just exactly what made the noise, he had no choice but to go up and look over the boy. Partially because he was worried and partially because he was curious.   
  
**What is this person doing in my forest?** He asked himself,  **What business did he have? Trying to off himself here.** **  
** **  
** He shook his head, attempting to force these questions from his head. Carefully Connor examined the boy. Nothing seemed to look wrong with him. In fact he looked quite soft to him. The boy had dusty light brown hair, freckles spreading lightly across his cheeks. Connor would've called him adorable, almost innocent looking. He wasn’t sure if he would consider anyone who just tried to off himself like this boy did innocent though.    
  
“Hey uh...you okay?”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this chapter pretty late and I'm kinda tired thus I haven't actually gone through it yet so uh...and my spell check on google docs is currently broken? So I haven't...I don't know if theres any spelling errors currently.  
> I'll go through tomorrow and check though.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy!  
> Tumblr is Bi-Evan.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyy a fic thats gunna be fun trust me  
> Think of it as a ROTG au but not really
> 
> I have art on my blog of him @Bi-Evan, you should come talk, it would be nice.
> 
> Any how!  
> Enjoy~


End file.
